Wrong Turn
by jamieg2892
Summary: Simba gets a bad surprise when he is led away from home by Scar. Can get quite violent and upsetting, you have been warned.
1. What do we do?

**Wrong Turn**

**Chapter 1: What do we do?**

"I can't believe it. The pridelands were in my grasp and they trickled out of my fingers as soon as that little fuzzball came along!"

Scar paced around his cave, trying to picture himself and what it would be like to be king of Pride rock.

Bonsai, Shenzi and Ed were lay down to one side of the cave. Ed was watching a small ant scurrying around on the floor, he kept placing his tongue in the ant's path whenever it changed direction.

"But as long as Mufasa's around, we can't touch the kids!" Bonsai said.

"And it's gonna be a hard job getting rid of him!" Shenzi added.  
"Such encouragement! I can't take anymore of it!" said Scar sarcastically, placing his paw on his forehead in 'shock'.

Ed just giggled and shook his head wildly.

"Who says we need to get rid of Mufasa?" Scar said with one of his devious grins. Bonsai and Shenzi looked at eachother and gulped.

"B-But when Mufasa finds out…" muttered Shenzi.

"…he'll go straight for us!" Bonsai said, almost whispering because of the fear. Ed had accidentally moved his tongue too far towards the ant and managed to squish it, ending up with ant guts in his mouth.

Scar slowly walked over to the three hyenas who huddled together and cowered under his shadow.

"Well I guess that it'll have to be out little secret!"

"But what if he finds out himself, or even if he doesn't find out himself people are gonna notice that the kid's missing straight away!" said Bonsai.

"We'll worry about that when we get to it. Right now we need to think of a way to get him away from everybody over there" replied Scar.

Bonsai, Shenzi and Ed all looked at eachother until Bonsai smiled and turned to Scar.

"We could dress Ed up as a Zebra and stand him up on the hilltop!"

"Whoa-ah, aah-ah, hee ha ha!" Ed replied nodding his head like mad and splattering Shenzi with his spit.

"You little…!" she shouted before leaping on Ed, pinning him down and growling in his face. Ed just smiled quite happily as if nothing happened.

"Idiot" she said. Then Scar came over and shoved Shenzi off Ed.

"Enough fighting! We need to save our energy for Simba!" he yelled making the three of them cuddle up to eachother and whimper.

"I have an idea of what to do" he said. Shenzi and Bonsai giggled and Ed clapped his paws.

"Soon it will be King Scar! Ha ha!" Scar chuckled.

"But what about that little brat he always hangs out with? What are we gonna do with her?" Shenzi asked. Scar then smiled and walked right up close to Shenzi's face.

"She can just enjoy the show…"

**Plz Review!**


	2. Disloyal Saviour

**Wrong Turn**

**Chapter 2: Disloyal Saviour**

Simba was sat on the edge of pride rock staring at his kingdom-to-be. He pictured in his mind what it will be like to rule all of this. The land. The water. The animals. All of it will be his.

"I can't wait for that day when I'm pronounced 'Simba, King of Pride rock', it's gonna be so cool!" he said to himself, shaking with excitement.

Mufasa and Serabi were in the cave, taking a nap during the silence that had crept over the pridelands. Then, Mufasa felt something hard hit his head. His eyes shot open and he looked around for and explanation. He then saw Simba sat at the edge of the platform.

"Simba! Stop that!" he yelled, his gruff voice echoing around the cave.

His son turned around with a confused look on his face.

"But, I didn't do it, Dad!" he replied.

"Don't answer back! Anymore messing from you and no going out with Nala all week!" He then lay down again and closed his eyes.

Simba simply turned around and sat down, still inspecting his future land.

A few seconds later Mufasa was hit a second time on his head. Furious, he bolted out of the doorway and towards Simba who was still sat facing the fields.

"That's it, I…" but Mufasa couldn't finish. He got hit again on the head but he managed to spot Ed crouching behind a thorn bush.

"What is it, Dad?" Simba asked. Mufasa didn't answer, he growled and ran down the steps and towards the thorn bush.

Bonsai, Shenzi and Ed stood up, screamed and ran as fast as their legs could take them.

"Simba!"

Simba looked in all directions for the sound and suddenly spotted his uncle Scar at the bottom of the steps. He looked quite worried and kept looking to where Mufasa and the three hyenas had ran to.

"Hurry Simba! It's not safe here with those hyenas walking around! Come on!" he shouted before turning and running off up the small cliff. Simba hardly had time to set off before his uncle had disappeared past the rocks.

"Uncle Scar! Slow down!" he cried while desperately trying to keep up. As he reached the top of the cliff he noticed Scar's tail stuck out from one of the passageways coming off the main path. He ran straight for that one.

As he ran into the passage towering rocks stacked up on eachother overshadowed him.

"Uncle Scar! Where are you?"

No response. Suddenly, Simba heard some rustling coming from round the corner at the end of the passage. Thinking it was his uncle he bolted towards it as fast as he could.

However, as he got round the corner he saw something that ripped his heart out (not literally). Stood right in front of him was Ed, growling and flashing his razor sharp teeth.

Ed let out a little giggle before moving to one side and revealing something Simba never wished to see in all his life.

There was Nala, pinned against a large rock jutting out from the ground. Bonsai and Shenzi were on either side, each holding one of Nala's paws and feet. She also had a big bunch of grass and leaves stuffed into her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Tears started to form in Simba's eyes.

"NALA!" He leapt forward towards his best friend but before he could even get near her he felt a massive blow to the back of his head as if someone had just dropped a branch on him. He fell to the ground instantly, motionless.

Scar walked towards him and loomed over Simba's small, weak body.

"You took the wrong turn, my boy!"

**Plz Review!**


	3. The End of an Heir

**Wrong Turn**

**Chapter 3: The end of an heir**

Simba struggled to open his eyes as he heard faint murmuring in the background. He felt so weak that he couldn't lift his head up properly to see what was going on.

"Aah Simba, you're awake after all!" Scar said lowering his head to look up into his eyes.

Straight away Simba's eyes shot open and he managed to raise his head to see his uncle stood directly in front of him.

"Uncle Scar!" he shouted. Then he noticed that he couldn't move, at all. He looked at his hands and feet and saw that he was tied onto a large rock with vines.

"Uncle Scar, get me out!"

"You're not going anywhere! Daddy's not here to save you this time!" he replied with an evil smile.

Simba was horrified. His face drooped and he started to tremble. His eyes widened and his mouth hung down in shock.

Once Scar had moved to one side he spotted his best friend once again. She was also tied to a rock with vines but they were long so she could at least sit down.

"Nala!" he yelled while trying to jump forward but he couldn't even stretch a paw forward because of his restraints.

Nala also tried running towards him but the vines only let her go a short distance. They both started to cry, frantically attempting to get out of the vines' grasp.

Simba stopped struggling and looked around. All he could see was walls and rocks. No doors. No openings. The only light source was the green glow of the underground.

"You're in our territory now, kid!" Banzai shouted while walking out from behind a rock with Shenzi and Ed. Ed did his usual chuckle.

"This is the hyenas' cave, Simba. Isn't it spacious?" said Scar.

"Uncle Scar, why won't you let me go?" Simba asked with a shaky voice.

Scar walked right up to him until their faces were centimetres apart.

"Before you came around I was the future king of Pride rock. Once my older brother, your father, was gone I would be ruler of the pridelands. But then you were born and I was kicked out of the dynasty and cursed to wander this land with no hope in life!"

"But not for much longer!" Shenzi yelled.

Scar then turned around and walked to where Nala was.

"Shenzi?" he said, pointing at Simba.

"Certainly" she replied before walking up to Simba with a menacing smile on her face.

"You are kinda cute! Gimme a final kiss, c'mon!" she said before leaning forward and puckering her lips.

Simba was terrified. He moved his head as far back as possible until it hit the rock he was tied to but Shenzi was inches away.

Just as she was about to reach his lips she opened her mouth and snapped her teeth around Simba's lower jaw, drawing blood instantly which dripped into her mouth. Then, she jerked her head to one side incredibly fast which pulled his jaw out of place. A massive click came from his head.

Simba screamed in agony. It was so loud that Banzai and Ed had to cover their ears. Nala screamed and cried even louder. Simba's body tensed and he shook his head wildly from the excruciating pain.

"Wish you had Daddy, eh?" Scar shouted.

Then, Shenzi ran her paw through his hair.

"I like your mane, it's so light and smooth" she said. Then, she dragged her paw across his face forming three long gashes.

One went from his forehead, over his eyebrow, across his nose and ended at his top lip. The other went actually through his eye and across his nose. The last one went under his eye and across his cheek.

Simba couldn't bear the pain. He screamed and screamed and screamed. His body tensed again and he screwed up his face. Nala got worse.

She kept trying to run to him, her arms outstretched as far as possible. Her face drenched with tears.

"NO! STOP IT! NO! NO!" she yelled. To shut her up Scar slapped her so hard she flew back into the wall.

"I'm done!" Shenzi chuckled before walking back over to Banzai and Ed.

Blood poured down Simba's chin and ran onto his furry chest.

'Why are they doing this?' he thought, 'I just want them to stop! I wish my Dad was here! And my face! Aaah! I can't take much more!'

Scar then nodded to the three hyenas who nodded back and giggled to themselves.

Simba was petrified. He had no idea what brutal thing would be done to him next. He was still tensing from the burning sensations on his face. He couldn't speak at all, the pain was too much. Plus he had a broken jaw so that didn't help.

Simba was scared stiff to see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walk over to a large pile of rocks and pick some up.

"Have fun!" Scar said. The three laughed and stared at Simba. His tiny, weak body couldn't take much more of this.

Ed suddenly threw a rock which hit Simba's chest making it bleed after a few seconds. Ed laughed and danced around.

Shenzi was the next to throw. The first rock she had hit Simba's right paw. He screamed louder and the horrific sound echoed through the cave.

Nala was being forced to watch her best friend being tortured right in front of her and she had no way of helping him. She was hysterical. Begging them to stop, but they paid no heed to her pleas.

Banzai had the largest rock. It took both hands to actually throw it. He laughed and tossed the stone. It hit Simba directly in the face. The force pushed his head back and hit the rock he was tied to. Behind his head was cracked and bloody, while some of his teeth were knocked out of place and fell into his mouth along with some blood.

Simba did the same again. His body tensed up and his head shook all over the place. He tipped his head forward and his teeth fell to the ground.

By now he was covered in blood and tears, going dizzy from all the blows he had taken. His slashed eye was stinging more than anything.

Nala couldn't take it. It was too much to watch your friend being tortured by his own uncle.

"I think it is time!" said Scar while smiling at the three hyenas.

"Right on! Alright!" Banzai answered.

Scar and the hyenas walked slowly over to Simba to inspect their handiwork.

He was drenched in blood and tears. His small, young body was host to bump upon bump and bruise upon bruise. How could someone do this to a child?

Scar then put both paws on the bloody rock and pushed, sending it backwards and onto the floor so Simba was lying on his back.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walked off out of Simba's blurred view.

He was having trouble breathing. Some of his blood had trickled down his throat and causing him to make wheezing sounds every time he took in a breath.

His nose was horribly disfigured. I need say nothing about his mouth. Cuts and slashes occupied most of his body along with rock fragments and dust.

Nala was still tied to the wall, just metres away from Simba. She then noticed the three hyenas carrying a large, flat rock in. About as big as the one Simba was tied to. She filled with pure dread for Simba's fate. If she could just get these vines off she could at least try to get him out. But there was no chance of that happening.

Scar leaned towards Simba and whispered something in his ear.

"You were never strong enough to be king and you never will be! I have the skills to be a true king of Pride rock!" he said before taking a few steps back.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had reached Simba and held the rock directly over him. He started to panic.

His breathing got faster and he shook again trying to get out of his restraints but he was too weak.

However, he finally managed to pluck up enough strength to lift his head and look at Nala.

She stared back, horrified at what a state he was in. He lay his head down again and closed his eyes.

And with one final look, they dropped the rock.

**Upsetting eh? Forgive me…**

**Plz Review!**


End file.
